The Magic Marionette
by EiShel Hale
Summary: Edward y su familia viven tranquilamente, pero su vida da un giro con la muerte de Bella, tras ello decide aferrarse a su única esperanza.... - ¡R&R! - OneShot! - Todos humanos -


**SUMMARY:**Edward y su familia viven tranquilamente, pero su vida da un giro con la muerte de Bella, tras ello decide aferrarse a su única esperanza... - ¡R&R! - OneShot!! - Todos humanos -

Ho00ola!!

Este es un OneShet, creado por mi y mi primo Nidan, es muy diferente d elo que estais acostumbrados a leer y espero k le deis una oportunidad.

Disfruten :)

**_The Magic Marionette_**

Edward, la joven Isabella y el pequeño Anthony, eran una familia humilde pero rebosante de felicidad, vivían en una casa de campo, junto a la cual había un pequeño taller propiedad de Edward, donde él ejercía su profesión de carpintero. Estaba hecho todo un manitas en la materia y esperaba con muchas ansias un pedido de una madera mágica que le permitiría construir su obra más perfecta y definitiva, aunque aún no estaba muy seguro de qué construiría con esa madera tan especial.

A esta familia nunca les había faltado de nada, ni a ellos ni al pequeño Anthony de tan solo cinco años, pero tampoco podían darse grandes lujos, en el pueblo todos conocían a Edward y a su familia, solían decir que era la familia perfecta, que estaban tan unidos que no cabía duda de que él y Bella eran almas gemelas.

Pero no todo podía ser color de rosas, lo que nunca se esperó nadie, y mucho menos el propio Edward, es que la vida de la joven Isabella con solo veinticinco años, pudiera correr peligro, los médicos no pudieron hacer nada por ella, un virus estaba matando cada órgano de su cuerpo, era cuestión de días que muriera, era esa tormentosa enfermedad llamada tuberculosis.

Edward no se separó de ella en los últimos momentos de la joven, nada más ni nada menos que fueron tres días de pura agonía. Edward no podía soportar la idea de vivir sin ella, ella era la luz que le hacía levantarse cada mañana, con una sola sonrisa de sus labios él era el hombre más feliz del mundo, no podía imaginarse una vida sin ella.

Luego estaba el pequeño Anthony ¿Que iba a decirle? Él, tan tímido y callado como era, ¿que haría sin su madre? Su amada Bella se iba de este mundo, dejándolo con un niño pequeño, solo...en algún momento de desesperación por no poder hacer nada por ella, el joven pensó en seguir sus pasos, pero no podía dejar a Anthony huérfano de madre y padre, él no tenía culpa, no podía darle la espalda y Bella no se lo perdonaría.

Bella estaba cada vez peor y sabía que en cualquier momento ella dejaría de estar junto a su familia.

_-Quiero que me prometas algo_ - pronunció ella a duras penas, con el poco aliento que le quedaba.

_-Lo que quieras mi vida_ -dijo él cogiendo su mano con fuerza y besándola.

_-Prométeme que seguirás viviendo por ti y por Anthony, y que seréis felices, aferrándote como puedas a la vida _– dijo apunto de derramar muchas lágrimas sobre el hombro de Edward.

_-Yo jamás podré ser feliz en un mundo donde tu no...- _la abrazaba con fuerza.

_-Solo prométemelo _-le interrumpió.

_-Lo prometo_ – susurró a su oído.

Bella extendió su mano para tocar la mejilla de Edward, este abrió sus profundos ojos verdes cargados de lágrimas y tristeza, y la observó detenidamente.

_-Sabes que te amo más que a mi propia vida, y por muy lejos que este lo seguiré pensando _– una triste sonrisa se mostró en el rostro de la joven Bella – _cuida de Anthony, él te necesita ahora más que nunca._

_-Lo haré -_se acercó a ella y besó sus labios por última vez - _yo también te amo y daría mi vida por ti si pudiese._

Fue cuestión de minutos que el corazón de Bella dejara de latir y con ella muriera el de Edward. Todo el pueblo estuvo de luto durante una semana, Isabella fue incinerada y su familia guardó sus cenizas en casa como señal de que era lo único que les quedaba de ella.

--

_Tres meses después..._

Eran las dos de la mañana en una fría noche de invierno en Forks, las calles estaban desiertas, solo se escuchaba el ulular del viento, todo el pueblo estaba sumido en la oscuridad, excepto una vieja taberna perdida en un callejón de los suburbios de Forks, de la que aún provenían el barullo de muchas personas.

La taberna era pequeña, húmeda y oscura, las típicas donde podrías encontrar problemas sin proponértelo, solo quedaban dos hombres de aspecto desaliñado sentados en el fondo, ebrios y mal olientes, envueltos en risas escandalosas, y el joven Edward se encontraba tumbado en su brazo apoyado sobre la barra.

Tenía un aspecto deplorable, su ropa rasgada y sucia, la barba de cinco días, muchos decían que había perdido ese brillo que le caracterizaba sus bellos ojos, todo había cambiado para él tras la muerte de su amada.

En el pueblo chismorreaban sobre lo ocurrido, el joven Edward había caído en la bebida, según él, para ahogar las penas, había dejado la carpintería, cosa que le apasionaba, solo se dedicaba a su hijo y a visitar cada día la tumba de su mujer, pero esto solo era durante el día, para darle a su hijo la imagen de un padre fuerte y un modelo a seguir, pero cuando caía la noche se escurría como una sombra por las silenciosos callejones del pueblo, escondiéndose tras los muros de la taberna.

Todos en el pueblo echaban de menos a Isabella, era una mujer muy dulce y un poco torpe pero eso solo hacía que su encanto fuera mayor, su muerte fue un golpe muy duro para todos, del que Edward no pudo recuperarse, las malas lenguas llegaron a decir que el joven había enloquecido.

El joven agarró con fuerza su quinto trago, se lo llevo a los labios bebiéndoselo de un golpe, asesto un golpe a la barra con el vaso y pidió otro trago al camarero.

_-Edward, tienes que dejar de beber –_ dijo preocupado el camarero –_ esto no te hace bien, el alcohol no te hará olvidarla._

_-No quiero olvidarla _-susurró.

_-¿Entonces qué pretendes hacer emborrachándote todas las noches?_ – preguntó.

_-Tener un momento para mí, para dejar de pensar en todas las preocupaciones que me rodean, para dejar de pensar qué habría sido de mi vida si ella siguiese viva _– añadió-_ no sabes lo duro que es escuchar a tu hijo preguntar por su madre y tu no sepas qué responderle._

_-Edward te entiendo, sé lo duro que debe de ser pero... _-dudó antes de proseguir -_ ¿crees que a Bella le haría feliz verte en semejante estado? ¿Solo mírate?-_ él se echo un vistazo-_ Estás echando a perder tu vida, eso era lo único que ella no quería que hicieras, quería que vivieras y fueses feliz sin ella ¿crees que ella sería feliz si viera lo que estas haciendo con tu vida?_

Edward se dio cuenta de que el tabernero tenía razón, ella no estaría feliz, Bella le pidió que siguiera adelante, por ella y por Anthony, esa fue su última petición y él iba a cumplirla, pero su locura le llevaba a pensar que debía hacer algo, si no funcionaba se daría por vencido y empezaría una nueva vida sin ella, solo Anthony y él.

Salió de la taberna como alma que lleva al diablo, miró al cielo y vio a una sola estrella en él, una estrella hermosa y brillante que palpitaba y alumbraba todo el cielo, el sonrió ampliamente por primera vez en los tres meses, sabía que era Bella, que desde donde estuviera estaba observándolos y cuidando de ellos dos.

_-Bella, no te defraudaré _-susurró besando el anillo de bodas, que aún conservaba en su dedo -_lo prometo._

Llegó a su casa y lo primero que hizo fue asegurarse de que el pequeño Anthony se encontraba bien, tras ver que estaba en perfectas condiciones fue a su habitación, se duchó, se afeitó y se vistió con ropas decentes, ya eran las cuatro de la mañana, sin perder un minuto se fue a su taller y desempaquetó la madera mágica que le llegó hacía ya dos meses y a las que aún no había dado uso.

Según una leyenda, todo objeto que tú crearas con esta madera imbuiría de suerte y felicidad a sus dueños, y la parte de esa leyenda que más le importaba a Edward…sería capaz de dar vida a cualquier objeto al instante de ser creado, era su última esperanza de volver a ser completamente feliz, si no lo conseguía se marcharía junto a Anthony de todo lo que le recordara a Bella, para cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Bella, pero aunque él se alejara de todo, jamás la olvidaría.

Cuando se dispuso a ponerse manos a la obra Edward escuchó un ruido en el taller, era Anthony, estaba allí de pie, en la entrada, junto al marco de la puerta, con su conejito de peluche azul que iba arrastrando por todos lados y tenía agarrado con mucha fuerza de la mano. Tenía los ojos cerrados ¡estaba sonámbulo! Edward se acercó para mandarlo a la cama de nuevo, pero Anthony comenzó a hablar en sueños allí de pie.

-_Papa…va a volver mamá… ¡Mañana tengo una fiestas de disfraces en el colegio, quiero que me vea jugar con mis amigos!_ – dijo el chico.

-_No lo sé hijo…_- dijo cabizbajo el padre mientras se le saltaba una lágrima.

- _snif snif_ -comenzó a llorar el niño – _¡Por qué, yo quiero mucho a mamá y a ti, por qué no vuelve!_

-_Anthony…_- cayó al suelo de rodillas Edward y abrazó a su hijo entre sollozos mientras decía…- _juro que superaremos este boquete tan profundo en el que hemos caído, si pap… no puede hacer que mama vuelva, nos iremos lejos de aquí y seremos felices en cualquier otro lugar… pero nunca la olvidaremos…_ - decía Edward conmocionado por las lágrimas de su hijo que hablaba en sueño y que tanto echaba de menos a su madre… acompañó a su triste hijo hasta la cama y volvió al taller a ponerse manos a la obra.

Edward empezó a tallar la esbelta figura de Isabella, todo ello mirando constantemente en el tablón de corcho de su taller donde tenía multitud de fotos pegadas con chinchetas de su querida esposa. La noche pasaba muy lento para él, tan concentrado estaba en su nueva obra que perdió la noción del tiempo por completo, pero aquello hacía que su locura no cesase de aumentar. Pasada unas horas, en un tiempo record, terminó su obra final, era una réplica exacta de Isabella, pero al fin y al cabo estaba echa de madera, lo que hizo pensar a Edward que aquello no iba a funcionar. Su intención era traer a la vida a Isabella con la misma forma de ser, físico y manteniendo todos los recuerdos que ella poseía a través de aquella marioneta que guardaba un gran parecido con ella, y además esto sería posible gracias a la madera mágica con la que fue creada. Sólo le faltaba pronunciar las palabras mágicas para que aquella marioneta se volviese de carne y hueso, y comenzase una nueva vida para toda la familia.

-_Bueno…rezo porque esto funcione. Aquí tengo las palabras mágicas, según la nota tengo que decirlas con toda la fe posible…bueno…vamos allá: ¡Alassie oloori Entula rato!_

En ese momento, tras pronunciar las palabras mágicas la habitación se llenó de una brisa mágica muy similar al ulular del viento. Edward calló al suelo del revés sorprendido por lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, la piel rasposa de la marioneta se estaba volviendo sedosa y tersa, se estaba volviendo piel humana; el cabello también se transformaba, dejó de ser sintético, y lo mismo ocurría con las uñas. Los labios que habían sido pintados se estaban volviendo reales y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y fueron esos ojos los primeros que se posaron en Edward que estaba medio sentado en el suelo. Edward la miró maravillado, y se levantó rápidamente del suelo y abrazó fuertemente a la ex-marioneta que aún permanecía en el sitio como un soldadito de plomo, fue entonces, cuando Edward la abrazó, que la marioneta levantó lentamente sus brazos y los cruzó sobre la espalda de su marido.

-_¡Isabella te he echado tanto de menos!_ – gritaba entre lágrimas el joven sin importarle lo que había ocurrido en aquella habitación aquella noche.

-_Cariño, tranquilízate, ya estoy aquí, no pienso desfallecer durante mucho tiempo, desde el cielo veía como te esforzabas en crear esta muñeca y mi alma fue traída hasta aquí. No derrocharé esta oportunidad que tu me has dado, gracias…_ - decía la ahora Isabella.

-_Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero_ – no cesaba de murmurar Edward mientras la abrazaba, con miedo de que se volviese a ir de su lado.

-_Volvamos__a la cama amor, mañana será un largo día, y Anthony se va a llevar una grata sorpresa_ – le dijo a su marido esbozando una cálida sonrisa y ambos volvieron a la cama.

No tardó en amanecer y fue entonces cuando Anthony como cada mañana iba al cuarto de su padre para despertarlo, y su rostro se llenó de alegría cuando vio a la persona que estaba junto a su padre, era su anhelada madre. Ese momento fue el más emotivo de aquel día, el niño olvidó todo lo ocurrido hasta el momento y el recuerdo de la ausencia de su madre lo guardó como un mal sueño. La familia volvía a estar feliz de nuevo y tenían planes de irse ya que la vuelta de Isabella crearía una gran conmoción en todo el pueblo. Así que Edward durante ese día no paraba de preguntarle a su mujer que dónde le gustaría que se fueran, ella soñaba con que se fuesen a vivir a Forks, una villa al norte muy tranquila que siempre le había atraído, y de la cuál estaba segura de que sería el lugar adecuado para ellos tres. El día transcurría como unos de los más felices de la familia, paseaban por el campo, montados los tres en bicicletas, jugueteaban con el pequeño Anthony, se revolcaban por la colina repleta de flores, se bañaron en el lago, y sobre todo eran constantes las muestras de afecto del matrimonio.

No tardarían en llegar de nuevo las desdichas a esta familia… Cuando cayó la noche la pequeña familia disfrutó de una suculenta cena y luego se pasaron el resto de la noche bailando y cantando las canciones que ellos solían escuchar, frente a su enorme chimenea. En uno de los arrebatos que Edward tenía cuando bailaba, torpemente colisionó con el jarrón que contenía las cenizas de Isabella, la esencia del verdadero cuerpo de Isabella. Fue entonces cuando la joven instintivamente saltó desesperada a atrapar ese jarrón el cuál cogió al vuelo, pero ello le costó caro, cayó disparada dentro de la gran chimenea, soltó el jarrón en el suelo y lo dejó rodar hasta el exterior de la chimenea. Edward se giró tremendamente alarmado, veía como su mujer ardía en llamas, estaba dispuesto a entrar en las llamas para sacarla a ella y salvarla, pero ella se lo prohibió con sus últimas fuerzas, estaba ardiendo más rápido de lo que lo habría echo una persona normal ¿es qué en definitiva seguía siendo de madera? ¿Era esto un accidente de nuevo, o es que acaso era su destino?

-_¡¡Bella!! ¡Espera voy a sacarte! _– gritaba el joven.

-_¡¡No!!No lo hagas, solo conseguirás que tu también acabes muerto, y…Anthony te necesita, necesita un padre que le de cariño y le enseñe que la vida también tiene sus cosas bonitas! Deja a salvo ese jarrón, tenía que recogerlo…si se rompía…yo volvería a ser una muñeca de nuevo, así que prefería que no pasases por un doble sufrimiento de perdernos a las dos…al menos no pierdas ese jarrón, y recuerda… _–suplicaba la joven.

-_¡Mamá no te vayas otra vez! _– interrumpió el niño a su madre sacando a flote sus recuerdos pasados.

-_¡¿Por qué Isabella?! Por qué… _- lloraba su marido mientras caía lentamente al suelo, en esas milésimas de segundo escuchó la débil voz de su mujer que le decía hablaba por última vez, como si de un susurro se tratase "_lo siento por todo lo que te he hecho pasar, os quiero, no te olvidaré esté donde esté, gracias por este día…_" y la sonrisa de su esposa fue lo último que vio de ella antes de acabar completamente carbonizada.

-_¡Papá cuidado, el jarrón, el jarrón, el jarrón! _– gritaba Anthony, y estas palabras se fueron fundiendo poco a poco con el subconsciente de Edward, la voz de su hijo le hizo abrir los ojos de nuevo y volver a la triste realidad.

-_¡¿Papá, que hago con el jarrón de mamá?!_ – gritaba el niño al oído del padre que estaba tumbado sobre la mesa del taller.

-_¿Qué…cómo…dónde…estoy? _– preguntaba confuso Edward mientras abría los ojos entre bostezos.

-_¿Cómo que donde estas? Te has quedado dormido en el taller casi toda la noche papi y aún es muy tarde ¿qué has estado haciendo? _– preguntó su hijo intrigado mientras colocaba el jarrón sobre la mesa de las herramientas.

-_¿Dormido…? _– dijo con extrañeza – _Oh…todo ha sido un sueño…vaya sueño…ha sido todo tan real…_- murmuraba con la cara empapada de sudor, señal de que había estado llorando mientras soñaba.

-_¡Papi, papi venga dime qué has hecho toda la noche_! – insistía el joven.

-_Esta bien…Esta bien…_- Edward se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a un bulto que estaba cubierto por una manta blanca, era la marioneta de Isabella, la destapó y el niño quedó maravillado, Edward no hacía más que mirarla esperando a que se volviese a mover, pero no ocurría nada – _Y bien…¿qué te parece?_

- _¡¡Wauuuu papa, es muy parecida a mamá!!_ – gritaba su hijo alegremente, pero el padre solo miraba con mucha atención la muñeca mientras movía los labios lentamente, para su hijo era casi in entendible e imperceptible lo que su padre estaba murmurando en voz baja.

- _Alassie oloori Entula rato…_

_-¿Papi? – _dijo su hijo extrañado.

-_Tranquilo hijo, no me pasa nada; parece que todas esas leyendas y rumores sobre esa madera mágica…son falsos…_- murmuró Edward decepcionado – _Anthony._

-_¿Si? _– contestó su hijo aún sin entender muy bien qué estaba pasando.

-_Vamos a preparar las maletas, nos vamos a Forks_.

-_Vale papi…_

El niño salió del taller silencioso, su padre le seguiría después, él mientras estaba dejando limpio el taller, tapó con indecisión la muñeca con el manto blanco de nuevo, colocó el jarrón con las cenizas junto a la marioneta cubierta, se aleja por la puerta, apaga la luz, y desde la puerta echa un último vistazo al taller que deja a sus espaldas y en el que ha trabajado tantos años; cierra la puerta y se marcha.

En el taller, ya solitario, se forma un ambiente de profundo silencio, todo esta oscuro, la única luz que hay es la luz de la luna que entra por la ventana, la cuál Edward ha olvidado cerrar. Las cortinas se mueven con el mecer del viento y una brisa de aire entra a través de la ventana, empujando suavemente el jarrón de cenizas que esta sobre la mesa y echando a volar el manto blanco que cubría a la marioneta, las cenizas brillantes salen desde el jarrón acompañadas de esta brisa dejándose caer sobre la muñeca que queda impregnada de estas brillantes partículas. Todo parece volver a quedarse sereno…pero lo que nadie nunca ha llegado a saber… es que la marioneta esa misma noche…abrió sus serafines ojos…

**Fin**

Espero k os aya gustado, dajadme aunke vuestra opinion sobre el, solo es un capi y un reviews no kita apenas tiempo, y podeis acerme muy feliz :)

¡Bye, Bye!

EiShel Hale...!


End file.
